equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Griffon Liberation Army(Prywhen)
Prywhen. A forgettable griffon backwater between bandit infested mountains and the wild Griffon frontier. Prywhen. A rice farming country, illiterate, with poor infrastructure and primitive industry. Prywhen. The birthplace of Griffon Communism. A seed of greatness. The communist rebels of the Griffon Liberation Army are in a civil war for control of Prywhen against its oppressive King. Starving but determined, they have big ideas and bigger plans for a post-war Prywhen. Education, industrialisation, equality, and maybe even dreams of a communist Griffonia. It's tough being an underdog, but when you start so low, there's only one way to go but up. Lore Geography Prywhen is an impoverished country, with two major cities - Kivessin, the capital, and Sydia, the port to the outside world. Its agriculture is based around its ricefields and the terrain is harsh, with marshes, mud and guerilla filled forests. To the west, the raid from the mountains. To the east are the countries of the Griffon frontier - militaristic, agrarian tribes in battle with the Eastern pony territories. If infrastructure could be built and the mountain passes made accessible, it is close to both the Imperial Capital Griffenheim and the old bastion of Griffon civilisation, . The Kingdom of Brodfeld See . The Prywhen Civil War ] In 1005, the Griffon Liberation Army formed, inspired by the Communist ideals of Stalliongrad across the sea, leading an uprising against the King. Using forests, swamps, and the support of the locals to their advantage, they ran a campaign of guerilla warfare. Two years later, GLA forces have formed together and are preparing for a final push into Royalist held strongholds to end the conflict once and for all. But the country won't take much more, with both sides verging on famine, industry, and trade all but non-existent, and the Kingdom of Brodfeld preparing to use any means necessary to cling to power... Gameplay and Strategy Starting Military The GLA starts overextended, with 34k deployed in the field, and 3.08k infantry equipment. This is significantly short of the 54k and 5.4k needed to fully equip its divisions. Civil War Strategy Prywhen starts with the upper hand in the civil war, holding most of the country and having cut off the capital from the rest of the Brodfeld forces. This "superiority" is relative. Both sides are incredibly poorly equipped. Prywhen only starts with 80% of its needed manpower and 50% of its needed guns. Unfortunately, production is slow, and making up for the shortfall will be difficult - fortunately, you can call in additional units (which helpfully come with some equipment) with focuses. Good micromanagement should allow a player to defeat Brodfeld quickly. Note also that with both sides incredibly weak, combat resolves very very slowly - a very weak unit can be used to hold up a strong unit for a long time. Use this to great effect for encirclements and cutting supply. With low equipment reserves, be very wary of terrain; marshes provide 50% attrition, and rain tends to produce mud in Prywhen, giving a whopping 70% attrition to any unit moving or fighting in it. Wait it out instead. An early victory may prompt the Blackrock Bandits to declare war and take advantage of your weak military. But so does a slow war - famine is a very real risk and the Kingdom of Brodfeld may be able to form an alliance with the Blackrock Bandits. Civil War Mechanics Famine - '''Prywhen is quickly running out of food - if the war drags on for longer than 6 months, there is a small but ongoing chance a famine will start, which can worsen with time, providing large maluses. This will take massive political effort and time to fix, and can only be done after the end of the war. '''Potato Farming, Ricefield Training, and holding the capital will reduce the change of a famine triggering. Calling for Support - Prywhen have some options to support their poor armies. * Militia '''- will deploy 10k in ponypower with 20% equipment. * '''Support in Lushi / Gryphus / Gryphian Host - '''Strong focuses, these will request volunteers- if successful, you will receive a 4k ponypower division with 80% equipment - practically an elite by Prywhen standards. These focuses are quick to fire but the volunteers will take a week or so to arrive. Lushi is more likely to decline than the other two. These can be really beneficial first focuses to take as you can get others done whilst you wait for the volunteers. * '''Partisans - will spawn 4 divisions, with 20% equipment, each with only a single infantry, in enemy territory of the players choice - around the capital, in the rice fields, or around the port. * Stalliongrad's help - Prywhen can mount a sea voyage to Stalliongrad, asking for support. However this can take upwards of 6 montths. The player may request tanks, planes, rifle models or advisors, but Stalliongrad gets to choose. This will give an STG licence and a token amount of the equipment. Advisors will give small bonuses to military factory production, army experience and training time for a year Conscription - 'When the player takes the ricefields, capital, or port, they can run a decision to conscript ponypower from these areas. '''Civil War Effort -' With a hefty 100PP, the player can reduce the production penalties for a few months. 'Oppress Monarchists -' When the player takes monarchist held territories, they can crack down on monarchist supporters. This will give small boosts to stability and communist support, but reduce ponypower in the area. It will also help reduce monarchists causing trouble later and enable certain events. '''A Secret Passage? - '''The player may be given an opportunity to sneak into the port city, spawning a unit to capture it. However, the passage is risky and the motivations of the guide are suspect... '''Blackrock Bandits - '''Brodfeld has a focus to call in Blackrock Bandits if they are losing the war badly. If the bandits accept, you will have a very big problem. On the plus side if you win you'll capture another country and win the civil war in one stroke. Post Civil War The war is won but not over yet. Don't forget to '''upgrade your science base if you can with the new factories - this will not happen automatically - check periodically. Expanding into the other areas will give you the ability to both annex or puppet. Prywhen can core neighbouring territory for valuable manpower, but this will take decisions that use both factories and political power - puppets are an alternative. These decisions are available for , , , and . will receive a decision giving them an option to declare war - they are less likely to take it if you are stronger than them. If you are at war with them the best strategy is to use your superior numbers to encircle and opportunistically take terrain. Alternatively, if Blackrock Bandits go communist, Prywhen will gain a decision to puppet or annex them. Counterrevolution - 'But they aren't your only problem. Monarchist supporters will attempt to launch a counterrevolution - this will recapture the city, spawn them some units and kick off the whole entire mess over again. Hunting down the Prince, Capturing the King, and Rooting out Monarchist Supporters will help weaken the counterrevolution or even allow you to stop it ever occurring. However, success is not guaranteed. The monarchist supporters are the biggest priority - stopping them will leave the King and Princes without a large army and little hope of success. When you capture the King and Prince you will have options about dealing with them. Executing them is of course, incredibly satisfying and good for morale, but may begin to worry the more feudal powers... Onwards to Griffinstone Prywhen is defined by being continuously at war. This is your time to breathe and prepare. Because once you take Griffinstone, '''all major Griffonian nations may get war goals on you. ' If you are lucky Wingbardy or Aquileia have gone communist - you will receive decisions to invite them to a faction or join their faction. With the civil war over, maluses will slowly begin to fade. Taking on the '''Victory in the Civil War tree will remove the risk of famine, get you a research slot, and slowly change you from Pre-Industrial to Outdated Industrial. Make careful decisions about production and research - as whatever you focus on shall form the basis of your army and you will always be behind in tech. With this done, the foreign policy tree gets you expanding once again, with a war goal against the bandits (if you haven't already beaten them. You could take the Isolation Path which will allow you to modernise quickly and gain some nice bonuses, at the expense of passing on your greater ambitions. This leaves Expansionism '''or '''Global Revolution. '''Both of these paths will address the Eastern Frontier States. Through war or communist infiltration you can expand. Consider puppeting some of these countries to address your manpower shortage, as industry will likely begin to outstrip population if you are focusing on a low tech army. Finally is the '''March to Griffinstone - Once you take , the 3 majors - , and will get a choice to war against you - they will likely accept - Democracies are less likely, and Communist nations will not.'' Could there be a way to avoid this...?'' Support your advance with infrastructure - Prywhen has very poor connections to the rest of Griffonia. The War for Griffonia You face a tough fight, against up to 3 major powers with poor tech. Fighting a major will offer you the decision Defence of the Revolution - this will give you a much needed 5% recruitable population. While you fight, taking focuses to pressure other nations will attempt to annex them diplomatically. You will have most success with Communist nations and ones not under Wingbardy's protection. Occupying a major should give you the territories you need to further reform your science and trigger a decision to fully modernise. Defeating the Griffonian Empire will let you claim the mantle of the Griffon Empire and complete the Griffon Union focus. This will core all the Empire states, giving you a huge boost to ponypower. The Union of Socialist Griffon States A continental power! Inheritor of the Griffonian Empire! Now all that remains is to modernize a decaying, illiterate, poverty-stricken empire recovering from the greatest war in history, unite the rest of the Griffon nations, and deal with Equestria across the sea. We leave this brave task to you. Politics Leader National Spirits Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Laws Industry and Resources All values are after defeating Brodfeld in the Civil War. *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Освободительная Армия Грифонии Category:Countries